


Untitled Kuzuhina drabbles

by InterstellarVagabond, MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i needed to change that, look I noticed theres not a lot of fuyuhiko and hajime content, other characters occasionally appear but not for long, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Each chapter is a short and sweet prompt I filled. I will add more to the summary as I add more drabbles to this!1 - Coffee and Sugar: Fuyuhiko and Hajime have a conversation over coffee2 - Bump on the head: Hajime is clumsy, Fuyuhiko is concerned about it3 - Panic: Fuyuhiko has a panic attack4 - Renewing Vows: Hajime and Fuyuhiko remake a promise (Spoilers for the end of sdr2)5 - Comfort: Hajime comforts Fuyuhiko
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191
Collections: { faves }





	1. Coffee and Sugar

Fuyuhiko sat in the restaurant, moving his food around on his plate as he stared off. He was still alert, listening the others idle chatter and Akane's loud chewing noises. He was too tired to participate. He didn't get nightmares of course, those were for the weak. So he just avoided sleeping entirely...

He sat up straighter as Hajime approached his table, placing a mug of something hot next to his plate.

"Here, looks like you might need this." He smiled, a little uneasy, like he shouldn't be risking talking to Fuyuhiko when he seemed so grumpy, but still kind.

Fuyuhiko picked up the mug and smelled it before taking a sip. "It's coffee." He stared at the liquid.

"Well, yeah, caffeine helps you wake up right?" Hajime dared to sit across from the young gangster. "Thought it might help. You look pretty tired."

"I'm not tired you bastard," Fuyuhiko snapped. "Why the hell would I be tired? I sleep like a baby to the sound of gunshots and bombs."

Hajime put his hands up in surrender, that same nervous smile on his face. "Well you don't have to drink it."

"Fuck you I'm not letting good coffee go to waste." Fuyuhiko took another sip and paused. "How.. How'd you know anyway?"

"Well, you have some bags under your eye for one-"

"No not that." Fuyuhiko dismissed. "How I like my coffee, you got it. How? You been fucking spying on me?" Despite his accusatory tone he felt flustered.

"Oh." Hajime shrugged one shoulder as if trying to be nonchalant. "It's just... Something I noticed. You always add three creams and four sugars."

Fuyuhiko felt his face heat up worse. "So you have been spying on me! Bastard." He meant to sound harsh but didn't know if it came across. More than anything he was embarrassed Hajime knew how he took his coffee. It was such a small dumb detail, of course he'd notice. He was like that because he actually... Cared.

"We meet for breakfast every morning and you do it every morning, I hardly call that spying." Hajime pointed out. "Enjoy your breakfast Fuyuhiko."  
With that, he stood and went to Chiaki's table.

Fuyuhiko took the mug in his hands and held it, feeling the warmth seep through the ceramic and into his hands. He glanced over and saw Hajime smiling at him.  
He took a sip of coffee, and went back to staring off into nowhere, ignoring the way his heart sped up.


	2. Bump on the head

"I'm fine," Hajime tried to reassure, contradicting himself with a wince as Mikan finished bandaging his temple.

"That's not the fucking point you bastard!" Fuyuhiko yelled, arms crossed tight over his chest.

Mikan jumped at how loud Fuyuhiko was and nearly broke into a sob. "H-he will be fine! He doesn't show any signs of concussion and the cut wasn't very deep." She said helpfully.

Hajime wanted to ask if the dizziness he felt was normal but didn't want to worry Fuyuhiko more, not that he'd ever admit he was worried in the first place.

"I'll go get you some water, please lie down Hajime!" Mikan instructed before leaving the room quickly.

"You heard her, lie down." Fuyuhiko repeated.

"I'm okay, I'd rather head back to my cottage then lie down here." He protested weakly. The hospital gave him the creeps.

Fuyuhiko huffed and went over just to shove Hajime down into the cot with a surprising amount of force.

Satisfied Hajime would stay down, he went to take his hands back only for Hajime to stop him, grabbing one of his wrists.  
"Your hands are shaking." He said softly.

Fuyuhiko felt his face heat up and tried to take his hands back. "Shut the fuck up." He muttered.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Nothing scares me, I'm a Yakuza."

"So you weren't worried about me?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"Cocky bastard, why's it all about me all of a sudden? You're the one who nearly cracked his skull open." Fuyuhiko dismissed, turning bright pink.

"Thank you for caring," Hajime smiled and let go of Fuyuhiko's wrist.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Despite himself Fuyuhiko let one of his shaking hands go to the bandage on Hajime's head. "I'm glad you're okay."


	3. Panic

Fuyuhiko had been shot, sliced, diced, lost an eye, broken several limbs, and once fell off a balcony over the course of his relatively short life. Not very surprising for the ultimate Yakuza.

So this, this was new to him.

Everything was not quite right. Peko was in front of him, slicing with her sword- at him- and he knew that wasn't right. Some logical part of his mind screamed she was dead, how was she in front of him? How could be hear the clashing of metal, feel her touch, see her guilt ridden eyes-

  
"Fuyuhiko,"

  
He snapped back to reality, back pressed against the wall, shaking like a leaf.

  
Hajime was in front of him, looking concerned and cautious. "Fuyuhiko, can you hear me?" He spoke softly, like approaching a timid animal.

"I-" Fuyuhiko felt his chest burning. "I can't breathe- fuck I-" He sucked in a breath and it hurt.

"Okay, okay. I'm right here." Hajime said. "Do you know my name?"

"Course I fucking do... Hajime Hinata." Fuyuhiko hit his head back against the wall, enjoying how the pain felt. That was familiar, that was solid. His chest hurt.

"Good, great. Can you tell me where we are?"

It took a minute but Fuyuhiko looked around with his good eye, trying to piece it together. "Military base."

Hajime nodded. "Do you remember why we're here?"

"Fuck I- I don't fucking know." He hit his head against the wall again, he sucked in another breath.

"Okay. That's okay."

It was a slow process, Hajime showing the patience of a saint as he gently asked Fuyuhiko questions.  
Finally, the breath Fuyuhiko took didn't hurt and he collapsed, sliding down the wall he was still pressed against.  
He'd been an idiot. Freaking out wasn't fit of a Yakuza but freaking out in front of someone? He'd have to set up a hit on Hajime for knowing too much now.

The taller boy sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Fuyuhiko spat out.

"Understandable, panic attacks aren't fun." Hajime said sympathetically.

"Panic- whats? I don't panic! Bastard!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

Hajime laughed. "I'm glad you're feeling better at least."

Fuyuhiko drew his knees to his chest, wincing at the pain it still caused his stomach despite weeks of healing. "I had a panic attack?"

"Seems that way..."

Great, now he was a disgrace. He wanted to go lock himself in his cabin for a day or three or ten.  
"Forget you saw anything if you want to live." He threatened but there was no truth to his words, he sounded tired.

Still, Hajime mimicked locking his lips and throwing away the key. "Secrets safe with me." He smiled slightly. "Can I help you back to your cottage? It'd make me feel better if I knew you got back safe."

Fuyuhiko grumbled a 'yes' before attempting to stand on shaky legs.

Hajime reached out to steady him and didn't pull away. "I've got you."

Fuyuhiko wanted to have a sly remark or rude comment, maybe just to call him a bastard, but he didn't feel he had the energy. He slumped against Hajime, hoping the angle would keep his blushing face out of view.  
Most people didn't get him, for a multitude of reasons, and he liked it like that.  
Still, as Hajime helped him back to his cottage he thought maybe he'd let it slide this once. Just this once.


	4. Renewing Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InterstellarVagabond wrote this fic on their own and gave me permission to add it to my drabbles <3

Fuyuhiko ran careful fingers across the bandage over where his eye used to be.

Or rather, where her eye used to be.

He hadn't been paying attention when tall, dark, and scary explained the medical situation to him, but he hoped he could trade the bandages for an eye patch soon.

He didn’t like looking or feeling like an invalid, especially with everyone still so on edge. 

It had been about a week since the wake up, and their ruined little party of survivors was doing pretty okay all things considered. Makoto and the other two Future Foundation agents were even starting to pack, which showed more trust than they’d probably earned. 

People were starting to feel like their old selves again little by little, which is to say their new selves who were their old selves mixed with a bit of their in-between selves.

All of them except Hajime.

“Speak of the devil,” Fuyuhiko said, as the pale phantom entered his room. “What happened to knocking?”

Hajime stared at him impassively through a mess of dark hair. Fuyuhiko tsked and walked over to him. 

“A haircut wouldn’t hurt, you know.” he made an irritated gesture which he subtly turned into pushing the hair off Hajime’s face. “I’ve been meaning to neaten up my cut but…” his fingers played over the shaved designs in his hair. “Well, Peko usually does it for me.”

“Any pain?” Hajime pointed to his own eye, communicating with as few words as possible. That’s how he’d been for awhile, it was as if speaking tired him.

“Not the worst I’ve ever felt.” 

Seeming satisfied with that answer, Hajime turned to leave. Fuyuhiko frowned and grabbed his wrist. 

“Look,” he said. “You’re really starting to piss me off.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing, but not even the stare of Izuru Kamukura could frighten the Ultimate Yakuza. 

“You were the one going on and on about building our own future and being optimistic and shit,” Fuyuhiko huffed. “We’re all going through it, we all miss people. Living without Peko is like missing my right arm, but that doesn’t stop me from fighting. Now you swore your life to me, remember? I don’t want some dead eyed goon for an underling.”

Hajime shook off Fuyuhiko’s grasp like he was batting at a fly. He turned to go, but froze in the doorway. Fuyuhiko saw his hands slide into his pockets, and then come back empty as a confused look creased his face. 

“It was in the simulation,” Hajime muttered, voice cracked from misuse. “The glass we took from that cup you shattered…”

Fuyuhiko studied him, taking in the way his shoulders tensed. “Well… yeah. You didn’t remember that?”

“I was just…” Hajime turned his head to look away. “I was hoping it was still there.”

“You idiot.” Fuyuhiko sighed and grabbed Hajime’s arm again, pulling him back into the room. He gently pushed him towards the couch so he’d sit and then moved to the little kitchenette in the corner of the room. It wasn’t fancy mineral water like last time, but he filled a glass and brought it back to the couch. 

“We can do it as many times as you need to get it through your thick head that I care about you, alright?” Fuyuhiko handed Hajime the glass, heart pounding. 

Hajime looked at it, and the shadow of a smile pulled at his lips. “You still won’t drink? You remember we’re old enough, right?”

“I don’t like alcohol, shut up.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eye. “Just drink it, unless you’re backing out on me.”

Hajime took a sip, and passed the cup back to Fuyuhiko who did the same. Then just like before he smashed the cup. 

“So it can’t be broken it again, huh?” Hajime asked, pushing his hair back and revealing a set of mismatched eyes. 

“Nah,” Fuyuhiko shook his head. “It’s okay if it breaks, alright? Everything in our lives is broken right now. But we’re fixing it.” He knelt to pick up a piece of the glass and handed it to Hajime. “So are you going to try to fix things?”

“Yeah,” Hajime agreed, taking the glass. “I wouldn’t like to disappoint you.”

“Well… good!” Fuyuhiko cleared his throat, and went to stand back up. As he did, Hajime reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, leading him not up but rather towards him. He kissed him, slow like a promise, on the lips and then pressing a kiss gently onto his bandaged eye. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, meeting Fuyuhiko’s gaze for the first time since they’d woken up. 

“Y-you should be.” Fuyuhiko tried to sound angry but there were tears welling up in his eye. “Do you know how damn hard it’s been? I could have used your support!”

“I think you did okay without it,” Hajime chuckled, running his thumb lightly over Fuyuhiko’s cheek. “But you don’t have to anymore.”

“Damn right,” Fuyuhiko growled, moving in for another kiss.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InterstellarVagabond wrote another one for my drabbles collection and I love them so much please enjoy

It was the shaking that pulled Hajime out of his light sleep. The crying itself was silent, or rather silenced by the fist he bit down on, but Fuyuhiko's shoulders were shaking.

Hajime sat up quickly, concerned, and as soon as he did it stopped.

Fuyuhiko took a quick surprised breath, and scrubbed at his face. For a moment in the dark, with his eye wide and swollen from tears, he looked so scared.

Then his face hardened into a scowl.

"Go back to bed," he said. "I don't wanna find you napping all over the place tomorrow because you couldn't sleep again."

"But… are you alright?" Hajime asked 

"Did I ask for your concern?" Fuyuhiko spat back, furious.

"No!" Hajime replied, voice nervous and uncertain. "But I still have it anyway!"

"Tch." Fuyuhiko lay back down and rolled over to face away from him. Hajime waited a moment, giving him space.

A few minutes passed before Hajime wrapped his arms around Fuyuhiko and pulled him closer.

"It's not like you're showing any weakness," he said. "Cry all you need to, I'm sworn to you remember? Sworn to keep your secrets and watch your back. I'll make sure you cam cry in private, but you have to promise me you'll let yourself."

"Bastard…" Fuyuhiko muttered, but a few seconds later he was pulling one of Hajime's hands to his lips. They lingered a moment after the kiss, brushing against his skin as Fuyuhiko started to speak. "Yeah. Your life is mine, don't you dare let anyone else know."

Hajime chuckled fondly at the familiar macho talk. "We've all cried a lot these past few days… I think it takes strength to be seen like that…"

"They'll see it as weakness anyway."

"I don't."

"You wouldn't. You sap."

Fuyuhiko rolled over to face him, and caught Hajime's lips in a rough kiss. Then he sighed and lay his head just under Hajime's chin. "Just go to sleep."

"Okay." Hajime ran a hand up and down Fuyuhiko's back, and held him as once again he started to cry.


	6. Sleep Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has been having trouble sleeping with how busy leading the former remnants has been. Fuyuhiko decides to try and help.

Fuyuhiko knew the signs of sleep deprivation. He'd suffered from it himself on more than one occasion and it wasn't exactly pretty.   
Obviously he didn't care that Hajime looked about ready to collapse. Wasn't his problem. But he was sorta their leader and they needed him, and if no one else was gonna notice how bad he looked well... Fuyuhiko had to take matters into his own hands.   
He felt stupid and awkward as he always seemed to when preparing to face Hajime, but he shoved it aside and knocked on the door to his room.

Fuyuhiko felt worried when it took a long minute for Hajime to come answer the door. When he did he looked down at Fuyuhiko like he was trying to process the steps it’d taken him to get from whatever he’d been doing to answering the door. 

“Yeah?” Hajime said slowly. 

“Geez, you look even shittier than yesterday,” Fuyuhiko snorted, more to deflect the fact Hajime looked pretty even exhausted. 

“... Thanks?” Hajime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can I help you or did you just stop by to insult me?” 

Fuyuhiko actually felt kind of bad. He glanced away and shoved the bag he’d been carrying into Hajime’s hands, blushing horribly. “Here. I know sleeping in this place sucks but you have to eventually.” He hoped Hajime wouldn’t put too much thought into the gifts, which Fuyuhiko most certainly had. “I got your meeting with Makoto today canceled, told him you weren’t feeling well. They postponed it to next week.” 

Hajime fumbled a bit with the bag, eyes going wide. “W-what?” He stammered. “You thought I couldn’t handle it?” He seemed to shrink on himself, shoulders falling. 

“No!” Fuyuhiko said quickly, guilt twisting in his gut like a knife. “You’re the strongest person I know, course you could handle it. Doesn’t mean you should have to all the time.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Hajime pressed his hand to his forehead and then let it run through his hair, tousling it worse than it had already been. “I’m not myself… Thanks for helping..” He lingered a bit with his hand on the doorknob. 

Fuyuhiko tried and failed to not be slightly enamored with the way Hajime’s hair fell messily on his head. He imagined running his own fingers through it and blushed. “You gonna go try and get some sleep? Cuz I can take my gifts back if you’re not gonna appreciate them.” He joked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Hajime gave a weak smile. “I’ll uh, see you later.” 

That should have been the end of it, but…   
“Did you want help?” Fuyuhiko’s blush worsened. “There’s some tea in the gift bag I could make for you, wouldn’t want you burning yourself or some shit with how tired you are.” It was a lame excuse and he knew it, but he was concerned and wanted to keep an eye on his friend. 

Hajime looked like he was considering the offer. “If you like,” He stepped aside for Fuyuhiko to come in, something in his posture showing relief.. 

“No need to sound so happy about it.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eye as he entered the room, being snarky more so to alleviate his own nerves. He didn’t want to overstep and make Hajime uncomfortable, but the worry he felt outweighed his anxiety and pushed him forward.  
He wanted to know Hajime was okay… Which was normal, right? After all they’d been through, they were friends and Hajime was their makeshift leader. It was fine to care, and he cared a normal amount. 

The current hotel the Future Foundation had them set up in was nice enough that they got suites, there was a kitchen and a sitting room attached to a bedroom and bath. 

Once they were both inside Hajime flopped onto the couch, loosening his tie with a huff. 

Fuyuhiko pointedly ignored Hajime’s _everything_ in favor of grabbing the tea out of the bag and escaping to the kitchen.   
He knew now wasn’t the time to be… feeling things. Especially new things. He could explore that later, when Hajime was in a better space. 

Fuyuhiko headed back out to the living room a few minutes later. He immediately noticed how Hajime had undone the top two buttons of his shirt which wasn’t distracting at all.   
He sat on the coffee table across from Hajime and offered him the mug. 

“Thanks,” Hajime blew on it to cool it and looked thoughtful a minute. “It’s really that obvious?” He asked. 

“Nah,” Fuyuhiko let his tone soften. “No one else knows, you’re a good actor for someone going on… What, four hours of sleep in the last two days?” He guessed, raising an eyebrow. 

“... Zero.” Hajime admitted, looking away quickly. 

“Jesus…” Fuyuhiko shook his head and sighed. “What do you need? I mean this shit was just guesses.” He gestured to the gift bag. “Anything you need, I’m here.” He normally would’ve felt embarrassed at proclaiming that but… He cared about Hajime, just like he cared about the rest of his classmates.   
He wasn’t gonna let him suffer alone. 

Hajime looked a little helpless. “I don’t know, sorry. I’ve tried everything I’ve got… I just can’t do it.” He took a sip of tea from the mug, then leaned down to press the mug against his forehead, closing his eyes. 

“Guess I’m gonna have to stick around until we find something that works then.” Fuyuhiko smiled slightly. “I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve if these don’t help. I’m the ultimate Yakuza, I’ll get you sleeping like a goddamn baby.” 

“Thought it was ‘ _sleeping with the fishes_ ’.” Hajime joked, chuckling quietly. 

“That’s for the people I don’t like, and thankfully for you I do like you.” Fuyuhiko grinned at Hajime’s stupid joke. 

“I’m grateful. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” Hajime said, leaning back on the couch. He winced at the movement. 

Fuyuhiko noticed the wince and felt that worry gnaw at him again. He got up, draping his jacket over the arm of the couch and moved behind Hajime. Before he could fully register what he was doing he started massaging Hajime’s shoulders gently. 

Hajime made an obscene sound at the touch and it made Fuyuhiko’s stomach twist. He was grateful to be behind Hajime so he couldn’t see the fact his face was scarlet. 

Hajime leaned forward, putting his mug on the coffee table and giving Fuyuhiko more room to work. “God, please keep doing that…” Hajime groaned. 

Fuyuhiko chuckled deeply. He didn’t have any intentions of stopping unless Hajime asked him to, and clearly he was enjoying himself. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy. The muscles under his skin were clenched tightly, like he was prepared for a fight that was never going to happen. No wonder he was wincing, if they’d been stuck like that for awhile. 

Once some of the tension was gone he decided to take a gamble, slipping his hands under the bottom of Hajime’s shirt to massage his lower back. 

A shiver ran down Hajime’s spine and he chuckled. “Your hands are cold,” He pulled away and passed the mug of tea to Fuyuhiko before taking his shirt off. “There. You can warm them up.” 

Fuyuhiko froze, ignoring the fact that the mug was just a bit too warm and the longer he held it the more it burned.   
Of course when they'd come out of the simulation things were different, they weren't the highschoolers they thought they were, rather adults. And Hajime of course had the Kamukura project affecting him.   
Still Fuyuhiko wasn't prepared for those back muscles.   
He suddenly felt very warm.

“Hey, careful.” Hajime took the mug away. “I thought I was the space ca…” he yawned. “..det.” 

“Shut up,” Fuyuhiko mumbled, his face bright red. “You want me to keep helping you or not?” 

"Not if it bothers you." Hajime set the mug aside. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything pulling my shirt off like that... I'm so tired I forgot how weird that would be, didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Fuyuhiko took a breath and carefully started massing Hajime’s shoulders again. “You think you’re the first guy I’ve seen shirtless?” He snorted. Yeah maybe the only other guys were in the locker room at gym but Hajime didn’t need to know that. “It’s fine.” He assured. 

“Good…” Hajime nodded, then he laughed softly to himself like he was having some private joke.

“You know there’s stuff for a bath in that gift bag if you want to relax more.” Fuyuhiko offered. “No wonder you haven’t been sleeping. You’re probably stressed as hell with all the shit that’s been going on.” 

“Shit never stops,” Hajime agreed. “I’d like a bath but I’m enjoying talking to you. I know I’m supposed to be sleeping but it’s nice to spend time with you.” He turned and rested his chin on the back of the couch, looking up at Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko felt his heart flutter and put a hand over his chest to try and stop it. "Not like I'm going anywhere, we live in the same building." He mumbled. "Plus I'd.. Stick around. Anything you need, remember?"

"That's nice of you," Hajime yawned, leaning more heavily on the back of the couch. "I'd like it if you were still here when I woke up... if I ever sleep that is."

"I mean I can stay." Fuyuhiko mumbled. "Maybe it'll make you feel more at ease if you have a bodyguard." He joked, trying to ignore how much Hajime's words made him want to smile.

"Heh," Hajime chuckled. "Maybe I'll try that bath and then try this sleep thing again. You can kick around here if you want, I've got snacks you can steal."

"Nah, let me make myself useful." Fuyuhiko grabbed the bubble bath from the gift bag and headed to the bathroom before Hajime could say anything else. Rolling up his sleeves, he started the water. Once it got warm enough he let the tub fill, adding some of the bubble bath to the rising water. He actually let out a stupid giggle as a bubble hit his nose.   
He'd have to thank Peko again for letting him borrow the stuff, he knew it wasn't easy to come by nowadays.

Fuyuhiko wiped his hands dry and loosened his tie a little as he walked out to find Hajime. He was in the bedroom waiting.

"All set for ya. Go relax, that's an order."

Hajime just stared at Fuyuhiko after his command, something unreadable in his eye. 

"You okay?" Fuyuhiko asked, mildly concerned. He reached up to press a hand to Hajime's forehead, but his hand was warm from the water so it didn't do much. He frowned. "If you think you're getting sick from lack of sleep you need to tell me."

Hajime’s knees seemed to weaken and he leaned into Fuyuhiko’s touch looking weary. 

"Woah there, don't go falling on me." Fuyuhiko wrapped his arm around Hajime's waist to help support him and brought him into the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the tub. He tried very hard not to be distracted by Hajime's chest, which was a losing battle. Still though he felt worried. Hajime looked exhausted and a little pale. He wondered if he should call Mikan.

Hajime seemed to take a moment to process the movement from one room to the next and eventually nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, I'm sorry... don't know what happened..."

"You're tired out of your mind is what happened." Fuyuhiko said with an unusual amount of gentleness. He pressed the back of his fingers to Hajime's cheek, looking at him with concern.

"I really am so tired..." Hajime said quietly, tears filling his eyes. He huffed and tried to scrub the tears away. "I'm going to get in the bath now," he said as he stood. 

Fuyuhiko looked almost pained as he took a step back. "Yeah... I'll uh, I'll wait out here okay?" He really didn't want to leave Hajime alone, not when he was upset and looked close to passing out. He turned and put his hand on the door, then paused.   
"Maybe I should stick around? Would hate for you to pass out in the tub and drown..." He offered softly, fully prepared to be kicked out.

"... yeah," Hajime said quietly. "Stay."

Fuyuhiko felt the tension leave his shoulders. He waited until he heard Hajime step into the water to turn back around. He undid his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt, the steam from the bath making him feel warm.

He watched as Hajime sank into the water, resting his head on the back of the tub.  
"Thanks for using something like this on me," Hajime said, moving his hand through the bubbles. "I haven't done this since I was a kid."

Fuyuhiko sat on the floor, leaning back against the sink cabinet. "Yeah me neither," He smiled a little. "Peko loved the stuff when we were kids. I used to steal it for her. It was the one thing I could think to do to repay her."

"Cute." Hajime smiled. "Tiny little Robin Hood." He sank further into the tub as if to try and hide his grinning, leaning against the side.

"Fuck off I'm not tiny!" Fuyuhiko shouted on instinct, crossing his arms over his chest. He groaned a little. "Would you believe I was taller as a kid?" He shook his head slightly, annoyed at the truth and the fact he was telling it. "Was taller than Peko until she turned eight and shot up into space."

"Pretty unfair of her," Hajime replied, playing idly with the bubbles.

"I should've learned to use swords so I could cut people's legs off." Fuyuhiko grinned but it faded fast as he realized how horrible that sounded. He wondered if he actually did things like that, or ordered Peko to, leaving people to suffer in pain and despair for hours before they bled out.   
He put a hand over his mouth and looked away, suddenly feeling a bit sick.

Fuyuhiko heard the water splash as Hajime moved. "... hey, this stuff is really rare these days, I don't think I should be the only one to use it up," Hajime said suddenly, worry seeping into his tone, "You could join me..." 

"What?!" Fuyuhiko looked over at Hajime so fast he hit his head against the cabinet and swore loudly, rubbing where he'd hit. "J-join you?" His face was red and heart beating way too fast, his previous train of thought forgotten as he looked over Hajime's chest which was _dripping wet._  
He was so _fucked._

"Whoa, are you okay?" Hajime hissed in sympathy and made a move to get up, but he seemed to think better of it and kept a good portion of himself still concealed.

"I'm fine!" Fuyuhiko said hurriedly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to force himself to calm down. He was overreacting, he knew that. "Sorry, fuck just... Wasn't expecting the offer." He mumbled.

"Hey, it's cool, look." Hajime seized a nearby towel and quickly stood and wrapped it around himself. "You can just take a bath yourself, huh? I think I'm going to try to sleep."

Fuyuhiko felt... Disappointed. He shouldn't be taking advantage of Hajime in his sleep deprived state though, so it was good he supposed that he didn't jump in.  
"You said you wanted me to stay with you, so I'm gonna. I don't need a bath."

Hajime shook his head. "You're so loyal... take care of yourself too." He reached out a hand to help Fuyuhiko up.

Fuyuhiko blushed and took Hajime's hand a little hesitantly. "It's not about being loyal, it's called being your friend and caring about you. Dumbass."

Hajime smiled. "You're still a sweet guy."

"Come on big guy, you really need to sleep. You're getting delusional, thinking I'm sweet." Fuyuhiko snorted and kept their hands intertwined so he could bring Hajime out to his bedroom.

Hajime seemed to have reached his limit, or at least his body had. As soon as he was close enough to the bed he collapsed onto it, not bothering to change into clothes or try to get under the covers. 

Fuyuhiko shook his head fondly. He disappeared back into the bathroom for a moment to grab another towel, which he used to dry Hajime's off to the best of his ability without moving him. Once he was done he tucked the covers around him. He watched him for a moment, seeing his body move slowly with each breath.  
Fuyuhiko brought a chair over to sit at Hajime’s bedside and reached out to gently stroke his hair. 

He was grateful Hajime could finally get some sleep. 

Fuyuhiko stayed by Hajime’s side as he slept, playing around on his phone, cleaning the bathroom, keeping the blankets securely around him.   
When he heard Hajime start to rouse he got up and grabbed a glass of water which he set on the nightstand before sitting back down.

Hajime slowly opened his eyes. “Fuyuhiko…” It was the first word out of his mouth as he reached out for him. 

Fuyuhiko felt his heart stutter and he was surprised it didn't stop completely.   
He met Hajime's hand that was reaching for him and took a hold of it gently. "Sleep well princess?"

"How long?" Hajime asked, pulling Fuyuhiko's hand closer like a cat dragging a prized toy to its den.

"I'd say a good eleven hours." Fuyuhiko smiled a little at Hajime dragging his hand closer.

"And you stayed..." Hajime said happily as he pressed a kiss to Fuyuhiko's fingertips.

Fuyuhiko turned scarlet at the kiss and his heart felt ready to burst out of his chest. "W-well yeah. You asked me to, remember? Said you wanted to wake up to me or some crap..."

"Still, the whole day went by." Hajime yawned. "Mm... I could sleep more..." he admitted, squeezing Fuyuhiko's hand like he was afraid he'd leave this time.

"So sleep more, you probably need it." Fuyuhiko said gently, wondering briefly how Hajime's soft lips would feel on his.

"C'mere?" Hajime asked quietly.

Fuyuhiko slowly crawled into the bed with Hajime and hesitantly put an arm around him. He knew that feeling of desperately not wanting to be alone, of needing someone physically near. He could do this for Hajime, ignore the frantic beats of his heart and just be there for him. Hajime of all people deserved it.   
"Now get some sleep." He ordered.

Hajime let out a small sob. He curled up with his head on Fuyuhiko's chest, fingers curling in his shirt.

"Hey it's okay," Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms tighter around Hajime, feeling a surge of protectiveness. "I've got you big guy, I've got you." He knew how stressful it was to lead, and he knew his experience was nowhere on the same level to what Hajime had to do on a daily basis. Of course he was burnt out and tired.   
He wanted to ensure it never got this bad again…

"Love you..." Hajime muttered, wrapping his arms tight around Fuyuhiko.

"Love you too..." Fuyuhiko said, wondering how Hajime meant it, if he did at all or if he was still sleep deprived.   
He ran a hand through Hajime's hair, curly from sleeping with it damp.

Fuyuhiko decided, as Hajime fell back asleep in his arms, that ultimately it didn’t matter. He cared about Hajime, so he would be there for him, whenever and however he needed him. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Hajime’s forehead, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP River (@interstellarvagabond) and I did that I just transformed to be in Fuyuhiko's perspective entirely. Basically half of it is written by them <3 I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
